Life goes on
by Lia Star
Summary: Faith died at the end of season three (Grad day part 2) therefore calling the next slayer, who just so happens to be 13 years old.


A/N: Right, well I am REALLY unsure about how this is going to go. It's a completely new idea, though once again I've got an OC in it from Britain, seems to be a habbit of mine. If you like it please review and I'll update, otherwise I'll just leave it, as this was only like a mini-test and I wasn't really sure how it was going to go.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and M.E.  
  
Summary: Faith dies at the end of season 3 calling the next slayer, who is the youngest slayer ever recorded, at just 13.  
  
Warning: Nothing as of yet, maybe in later chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers/Timing: Season four, It's set post initative but I have changed quite a bit, Angel never leaves Sunnydale, but he and Buffy still break up. Spike still lives with Giles because the scoobies still want to be able to keep a close eye on him but he does have a crypt that he goes to quite often. Faith died, calling the next slayer. I think that's about it, but I may have missed something out. No spoilers after season four though!

I'm kinda nervous about this, no idea what you'll think but, here goes.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
On the outskirts of Sunnydale there is a small community of just a few houses, a bar and a corner shop. The residents that live in this area are very rarely visited by members of the undead, not many people even know about this small area of Sunnydale and those that do like to keep it that way.  
  
However tonight was different, two master vampires had set out directly for this village in the search for one girl and weren't planning on leaving without her. The girl in question was Kea Jackson, one of the few members of the hidden area in Sunnydale.  
  
Our two vampires had just arrived in the area they never knew even existed and were getting to work straight away, well almost straight away, after they had finished arguing.  
  
"Tell you what mate, you go and look in the little shop and I'll look in the bar"  
  
"You mean I'll go look in the shop and you'll get drunk"  
  
"Really how dare you accuse me of such a thing?" He replied in a fake shocked voice, clearly showing that had been exactly what he was intending on doing.  
  
"Come on Buffy said we search for her together so that's what we are going to do"  
  
"Well aren't we the Slayer's little lapdog?"  
  
"Spike, you are hardly in a position to talk, seeing as you're the one that's doing errands for her and hasn't even got a soul, just a lump of metal in your head" Angel smirked when Spike didn't reply, the ship issue always managed to shut him up, he had only come on this little 'mission' to get out of the watcher's house for a night or two.  
  
They decided on the bar first and they were both greeted by the strong presence of a slayer in the bar. Angel scanned the tiny bar quickly and noticed the young girl sat alone in one of the corners, they quickly walked over to her table.  
  
"Kea Jackson?" Angel asked in a low tone, there weren't any other vampires in the bar, but there could easily be someone in here working for a vampire, collecting information on the young girl.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"We are, ducks" Spike looked at her and smiled in approval when he realised she was English like him, and didn't have a fancy posh accent like the watcher.  
  
"What, are you more of those idiots from the watchers council? 'Cause I thought I made it clear, I'm not going to follow all of their stupid little orders and" Kea stopped mid-sentence when she realised something, "You're vampires" and silently under her breath she scolded herself for giving away her identity so easily.  
  
Angel was surprised, even Buffy couldn't spot out a vampire that easily, unless she was noticing their outfit, but he didn't think that his outfit was that out of date. He quickly looked down and compared himself to everyone else in the room and decided that he wasn't out of the current fashion and his outfit wasn't 'carbon-dated'  
  
"Yeah, but we're good vampires" At this Kea cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Good vampires? Like care bears with fangs?" Once again Angel was shocked at this young girl, Cordelia had once decribed him as the same thing.  
  
"Not exactly, I can't really explain it at the moment but you have to trust us"  
  
"I have to do I? And why exactly is that? You haven't even told me your names"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm - "Kea cut him off with an answer to her own question.  
  
"Angel, previously Angelus, drained a gypsy girl and got cursed with a soul"  
  
"Oooh look Peaches, you're famous!" Spike turned to Kea "Know who I am?"  
  
Kea paused and looked him up and down, he was here with Angel, had a Brittish accent and a scar above one of his eyebrows.  
  
"William the Bloody, now known as Spike... but you don't have a soul, do you?"  
  
"No I bloody well do not, I just have a little... handicap, but before you know it I'll be back on the streets and torturing people again, when I can bite again"  
  
"Spike, do you really think that's the right thing to be saying to her when we're trying to convince her to come with us?"  
  
"Well I don't really care whether she comes or not, I'm evil remember" Spiek rolled his eyes at his sire, must be getting forgetful in his old age.  
  
"And where exactly are you planning on taking me?"  
  
"The central of Sunnydale, where the other slayer lives, and her ex- watcher. Me and Spike also live there and we will all be able to help you out with your training"  
  
"The other slayer? Oh I heard about that, Summers girl or something, got into a relationship with a vampire, you to be precise, and caused you to lose your soul and kill a couple of fish and a computer teacher"  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"A few bits from the watchers council and some of their books that I... borrowed"  
  
"Borrowed huh? Looks like our innocent 13 year old isn't as innocent as you though Peaches"  
  
"Well she does seem to know a lot more than I thought she would, I didn't even think she would know what a vampire is, let alone all these details"  
  
"Erm excuse me? I am still sat here, you know? Just incase you had forgotten"  
  
"Look this is getting really boring, are you coming or not luv?"  
  
"At least someone's blunt around here. I'll come, but I'm not promising I'll stay"  
  
Angel smiled as he led the young girl out f the bar, at least they wouldn't have to go back without her, but something was telling him that she probably would be completely different to what everyone was expecting, which was a sweet young girl, frightened to even look at vampires and speak their mind.  
  
Spike gave an evil grin as he walked out the bar next to Kea and behind his sire. She would be a breath of fresh air back at the watcher's house, at least he would have someone else to talk to, and by the looks of things he wouldn't be the only one getting on the nerves of the scoobies, this was going to be fun.


End file.
